


Prey and Hunter

by NoTittyBimbo



Category: The Realicide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTittyBimbo/pseuds/NoTittyBimbo
Summary: Darwinist tries to catch a squirrel and thinks about a boy.Content Warning: violence to animals, transphobic slurs, homophobic slurs, Islamophobic slurs
Relationships: Egoist/Darwinist (implied)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Prey and Hunter

A squirrel rustled through the grass before she stopped and looked into the distance. Around her reflective black eyes were white circles, like a pair of glasses, and the pattern of her fur made it look like she was wearing an open jacket. Darwinist thought she looked a little bit like his cuntboy friend Egoist.

Darwinist tried to grab her, but as soon as his hand moved towards her, she scurried off. He chased after her, but she was too small to grab easily, and eventually Darwinist lost her in the woods, and so he slowed down and looked for tracks.

He didn’t understand it. That squirrel was weak. It should have been so easy to scoop her up, cut her queer little neck, and eat the little bit of meat that was on her bones. But instead, she had slipped away from him. Even though Darwinist was stronger than her in every way, she still didn’t submit to his will.

Just like Egoist. That faggot just did what he felt like doing, and his life of self-indulgence meant that he was soft. But even though Darwinist was clearly the superior specimen, he still couldn’t get Egoist to notice. He had tried everything - punching him, kicking him, pinning him down and putting a knife to his throat while calling him a soyboy cuck. 

But no matter what Darwinist did to scare him into submission, Egoist only cared about “pleasing his ego,” whatever the fuck that meant.

Darwinist slowly followed the squirrel’s tracks, trying to be quiet enough to not let her know he was coming. She was by a bush eating a berry when he arrived, so Darwinist was able to get his knife within a foot of her without her noticing.

When he saw the twitch in her ear, like she sensed his presence, he sliced at the squirrel. It didn’t kill her, but it did cut her foot. She ran off again, a trail of blood marking her path up a tree into her nest. 

Darwinist could climb up the tree, but what was the point? The squirrel was definitely a better climber, the only genetic advantage that retarded animal had on him. It felt like nothing respected the fact that he was the strongest, smartest creature alive, and every inferior beast should be afraid of him.

_ Egoist would be lucky if I bred with him,  _ Darwinist thought.  _ He’s probably infertile anyway. All those years of downing testosterone supplements made him stronger, but it must have turned his womb into a desert. Heh, I bet ragheads are trying to move in. But it’s not about breeding anyway. _

Darwinist looked at the berry bush that the squirrel had been eating from. He picked a handful of berries and ate them. He was a meat-eater, but he was also a survivor, and he knew he needed energy to keep going.

He put a berry at the base of the tree and backed off. If being strong didn’t help, maybe being generous would. After a few hours, the squirrel climbed back down the tree to eat it. He put another next to him on the ground. The squirrel was still hesitant, but she was also hungry, so she walked up to him and ate the berry. 

At last, Darwinist put a berry in his hand and held it out. The squirrel looked up at him, her bespectacled eyes staring with trust. Then, she walked into his hand to eat. Before she could change her mind, Darwinist plunged his knife into her back, twisted, and put the corpse in his pocket.

As he made his way back home, he thought that maybe being generous would work with Egoist, too.


End file.
